Fragments
by Mainxz
Summary: Two fragmented people find each other, a story told over the course of summer vacations and dense feelings. Ness/Jeff pairing. past ness/porky Sad fluff. Character death mention. EXTREME AU


**A/n: Earthbound doesn't belong to me obviously.**

 **JeffxNess slightly sad fluff. Not canon whatsoever but its okay.**

"We used to hang out here all the time, you know," he had that pained reminiscent tone as he spoke. He sounded broken, it had a pull to the blond-headed boy genius's heartstrings on his right.

They hadn't been together too long. In fact, they had met a few summers ago, Ness spent every summer at his dad's home, but just the summers. They ended up meeting because Ness's dad owned some ridiculous hedge fund company, and was contracting him for some reason.

" _Wow! You're dads like...super genius or something, right?"_

" _Ha, no not really. He's kind of awful. I mean you..." he stopped himself from saying 'He's a piece of shit who crippled me emotionally, speaking of you're pretty normal but from what I'm hearing about your dad he's LITERALLY SATAN' but he didn't mainly because Ness seemed lovely and a good source of conversation. Instead he just said, "I've never seen you here..."_

" _Oh, I only come here during summer vacation. Mom thinks if I see my dad anymore than that, I'll become like, a serial killer or something I don't know!"_

" _You smile a lot."_

" _Oh I'm sorry-"_

" _No, no it's a compliment. You...have a nice smile."_

Every summer he would come by.

Jeff would be working at a desk, working as Dr. Andonuts' glorified indentured servant, earning less than slave wages (he would assume) He found himself way too glad, when Ness came over despite the fact that they were both in relationships. Despite the fact that they lived at least 1,000 miles away from each other. Despite any logic, he counted the days to see him again. Every time he lit up, there was intense guilt. _You have a fucking boyfriend. He has a boyfriend. What is wrong with you, just don't look at him. Ever. Don't do it. Don't you fucking do it. no._

His brain was screaming at him every time, even if he wanted to stop spending time with him, he _couldn't_. Their parents worked with each other. There wasn't really escape from this.

Fuck.

" _So...you're in a relationship?" He decided to ask, even though he knew. Just by accident, he overheard him yelling at Mr. Elliot (who he decided was a scary motherfucker) about some guy and how he couldn't do anything._

" _Oh...yeah, he's great. I mean, he has a lot of problems. He's great though, he's really smart. I think I love him."_

" _What's his name?" he actually didn't care too much, just needed an image of someone who'd kick his ass if he ever tried anything. He wouldn't, but just to be safe._

" _Oh. Porky Minch. Our parents HATE each other, it's really bad!" he seemed happy thinking about him. Good motivation._

" _Who's yours? Um I mean, do you have a..." he trailed off, so Jeff decided to pick up the pace._

" _Yeah! Yeah, yeah, his name's Tony. He's pretty great." and that's not a lie Tony IS pretty great. He put up with him, with everything and unconditionally loved him despite how utterly broken he is._

Their friendship, consisted of late-night talks, increasingly over time they spent almost every minute of the summers they could with each other. Everything was going great, until Ness stormed into his room one day. He looked terrible, he was red-faced with tears streaming down his face, Jeff couldn't place why, but he went over to him. Hugging him a little _too tight,_ trying to expel any emotions. He didn't like emotions, they got in the way of logic, and rationale. They made perfectly sane, content people act like invalids.

" _Hey..What happened?" Jeff didn't get much of a response. Well he did, but he didn't understand 80% of it, all he got was; pills, wrist, fuck, porky._

" _What did he…? Did he hurt you?"_

" _No! He's...He hurt himself…He's not okay." **Okay** , Jeff thought to himself. **I really need to play this cool. I can't be an emotional cripple right now. Walk on eggshells Jeff.**_

" _What happened…?" he vaguely registered, that he had no idea how to comfort people, and even so he figured he was doing an alright job seeing as how Ness had calmed down a bit._

" _He...uh. So he got into an argument, with his dad. HIS DAD TOLD HIM TO KILL HIMSELF! Like he straight up told him he should just kill himself, b-because, this is, this is what he said, i'm quoting. That 'He was a waste of space, and money and time. He was better to everyone dead' Who says that to their child?!" **I don't know. Who does that? That's...bad.** Jeff couldn't help it. He had a shitty parent, But Dr. Andonuts (he was never dad. Just Dr. Andonuts, even in his head.) was never straight up cruel. Just neglectful, he had no idea how to be a warm loving parent. He was too logical for any kind of nurturing. _

" _Is he going to be okay?" Ness shook his head._

" _I mean, I don't think so...he's in a coma, if he DOES wake up though, they're sending him to some psyche ward. I feel really bad,"_

The following summer was depressing for both of them, apparently Porky succeeded, and Ness was having a huge case of survivor's guilt. As for Jeff, he was having an existential crisis of his own. He started to notice that Tony was pulling away. _That might be a good thing,_ He thought, _I don't want to hurt him, and I'm afraid I might, at this rate._ They ended up breaking up, the terms weren't _awful_ but he just couldn't figure out why he fucked up everything.

They spent most of their time together, dwelling in misery. (Not really. They just needed each others' company.)

" _Ness?" he brought his head up, and cocked it to the side. His tell for 'hmm?' "You make me feel...less broken. I like you, I know I probably shouldn't say it for a lot of reasons but I just need to tell you how I feel." He decided to leave off the **"I know it's pretty much the worst time ever, but I can't wait or i'll spontaneously combust if I don't tell you how much I think about you."** that was in his head. For obvious reasons._

" _I...like you too. I mean I always did, but porky was my priority. He still is. I mean it's stupid, maybe. I don't know. Maybe...it would help?" Ness sounded like he really did too, and that was more scary than if he just wanted a distraction._

" _That probably wouldn't be a good idea." Jeff ended up blurting out. "I mean...I actually care about you. I don't know, I think I'd disappoint you. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you are. You don't deserve that."_

" _That's stupid, Jeff. I can take care of myself." He looked indignant, he had a very prominent I-am-not-a-child look on his face, he even had his arms crossed._

" _Oh really?" He replied. "Well, fine. Don't complain to me when you do get tired of me."_

" _I won't." Ness replied, all-too-cheekily._

That was the summer they got together.

Out of necessity really.

Or not.

Whatever it was they were together on Onett hill, with Jeffs' arms wrapped around his waist on a picnic blanket. If anyone didn't know them they would have thought they were a nice couple, with no problems whatsoever.

"Hey..." Jeff mumbled to him, noticing the sadness in his voice. He gave him a kiss on the neck.

"Do you want to hear a joke?"

Ness responded in kind, "Sure."

"So...What kind of car does a Jedi drive?"

He rolled his eyes. "What kind of car?" He sounded exasperated but he really loved when Jeff tried to lighten things up when he was caught in his own head.

"A Toy-Yoda! Get it?"

Ness rewarded him with several kisses on the lips and a

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being you."

 **A/n: yes I stole that joke from egoraptor. Shhh…**

 **Also this is dumb and fluffy but it's okay**

 **please review I appreciate it yo!**


End file.
